Royal Strawberries
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: A series of IchiHime drabbles! First chapter... Midnight Snack and... Oh my! Ratings may vary... depends on the mood! T for safety reasons...
1. Midnight snack

**Anime:** _Bleach_

**Pairing**: _IchiHime_

**Intro**: _seventeen minutes, a cake and five words…_

**Rating**: _K+_

**Disclaimer: **_Kubo Tite! If Byakuya dies then no one will own Bleach_

.

**Midnight Snack and… Oh my!**

.

.

**Karakura Town: 02:18**

A door opened slowly making sure no sound disturbed the comfortable silence of this summer night. Slowly a shadow tip-toed out of the dark room, got down the small stairs and passing the dark hall it reached the spacious room where the food was made. It walked toward the cabinets, it searched blindly for something. It touched a paper box and a smirk formed in its lips.

Its eyes adjusting at the pitch black and could now see a little bit better the furniture of the room. It avoided the chairs and reached the wooden table, its eyes sparkling in delight and a smile played at its lips at the sight in front of it.

It turned around and walked towards the silver twin doors and opening one, its eyes narrowed dangerously in front of it.

"At last…" it said with a smirk. "I found you, my old, hateful enemy…" its voice dark and serious and the smirk on its face widened. "…And now, that I have found you… You shall receive punishment!"

The lights turned on.

"And just what the hell you thing you're doing?" his voice firm but with a teasing hiding behind it, broke the silence of the new-lighten apartment. In front of him, the back of a young woman, no more than 26, long auburn-red hair cascaded down her back as she stayed frozen in front of the big fat fridge.

_Busted…_

Damn it! And she was so close at that round, big, brown colored _thing_ that mocked her every time she opened the damn fridge. And here she thought she could finally taste that chocolate cake with icing and strawberries for toppings.

_*sigh*_

And here she had thought she was finally gonna get it, at last. Every other time, something always happened! Either her belly started dancing again or the phone ringed or worse… her husband came home early. It had been no more than fifteen minutes since her best friend/sister/baby sitter had left, because something had come up. Five minutes since all the biscuits, sweets and the cupcakes her best friend had brought earlier were devoured. Three seconds since she got caught before she could taste the devilish cake with the heavenly flavor…

_*deep-long sigh*_

And her husband, he was always so overprotective of her! Of course she loved it when he was being like that; so sweet and caring, spoiling her(not quite actually…), doing all the chores… He was really sweet and loving! But having him bicker every time she opened the cupboard or the fridge or that time when she wanted to help him with the laundry where he was mad because she wasn't resting, was not something she enjoyed. Usually she never got mad at anyone, but this was starting to annoy her big time!

Moreover, it seemed her husband and best friend had teamed up as they were doing and saying the same things. And hanging out with the best friend had ceased being fun the last three months. Oh, let's not forget she wasn't allowed to eat sweets; well she could but not in big quantities. But as they had their stubborn selves, she also had a secret weapon; Tears. Yes, she cried, even though it sounded pathetic, it worked like a charm back at their high school years (and before) and also during the two years of their marriage. But lately they seemed to be immune to it, as it never worked and she never got what she wanted.

Slowly, she turned around only to meet his scowling face with those piercing wooden brown orbs that hid behind his heavy bright haired locks. His left brow was raised hiding from her gaze as he kept his eyes at her 'oh-so-busted' form. she gave him a small 'I-am-innocent-so-don't-be-mad' smile, her stormy eyes peering at his but he didn't even blink. Merely, his scowl deepened.

_Man, she was in trouble… _

"Err… Midnight snack?" she laughed.

He didn't. "More of it?" he just said pointing his lips and she flushed in embarrassment. Her tongue came out and shyly traced her lips… _chocolate_…

"Close the fridge and go to bed, Hime. I'll be there shortly." He said but he didn't move. First she was going to bed and then he would leave.

"But Ichigo! I'm hungry!"

"Go to bed."

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a kill joy!"

"_Hime_…"

"Only a tiny little bit…"

"Orihime! Put the cake down!" but of course she didn't listen. She just grabbed the chocolate cake and moving quickly to avoid her husband's hands, she stood at the other side of the long, dark brown table, cake on her hands, looking triumphal at her scowling strawberry.

"Kurosaki Orihime. You have three second to let the fucking _cake_ down and go to sleep like a normal, cute little wife I know you _are_, before I come over there and you won't want that." He said almost hissed trying to sooth his upcoming rage. But she didn't move. Only tilted her head to her side and smiled 'oh-so-innocently'.

"Nope!"

Now he felt that throbbing vein at his temple getting larger in annoyance. Seriously, that woman would definitely be the death of him.

"How about your _diet_, Hime?" he tried once more to reason with her. "It was _you_ who said you didn't want to get fat afterwards!"

"Oh! Who cares about my figure! I only know that I'm _pregnant_,-"

"Due _time_ pregnant."

"-I'm hungry and I need the calories more than ever, this divine cake is offering me freely!" she said pointing the cake at him. "Now be that sweet, caring, overprotective and cute husband I _know_ you are and give me that spoon over there!"

He didn't move.

She smiled. "Please?"

He stared.

"Pretty please?"

He stared, more.

"Pretty, _pretty_ _pleaaaaseee?_"

No reaction again- oh wait! He raised his hand!

"The cake, Hime."

She shook her head.

He did a step forward, she backwards.

"Now."

She shook her head again. "Never!" and holding the cake close to her she dashed out the door towards the living room and turned left she headed to their bedroom up the stairs. She could hear behind her the heavy steps of Ichigo trailing her only to disappear in a small 'thud'. Before she could register what had happened, Ichigo was in front of her, the chocolate cake in his hand behind his back and she hostage at his other arm that had curled around her waist holding her in place.

"How-?"

"Well, being a shinigami sure has other uses than killing hollows, you know! It's really a handful." He smirked before stealing a kiss from her chocolate flavored, pouting lips.

"You cheated."

"Uh-huh." He hummed and kissed her again, licking the chocolate from her lips.

"That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war, sweetheart." And he kissed her again, claiming her lips more passionately. Leaving the cake down the stairs (A/N: yeah, I know pretty lame…=.=') he placed his hand behind her head, tilting it upwards for better access. Orihime's arms sneaked from his torso to his neck and buried her fingers under the bright colored spiky mane of her husband, melting to his lips. Her fingers played with his soft locks as his tangled with her red-auburn halo his wife's long, wavy tresses created. He always loved her hair. So long. So soft. And it felt so right for him to run his hands through it. And that color.

That rich, dark orange color.

Red orange.

Caramel red.

Burned brown.

Whatever it was called, he loved, no adored it. It was so beautiful on her and just like those sparkling grey orbs that drove him insane every time she looked him.

Only him. And she was his. No one's else's.

Orihime kept playing with Ichigo's locks, adoring the tingling feeling they left on their path, softly touching her skin. Despite their spikiness, they were really soft and it was something that always intruded her mine back in high school. She always loved to touch them and when the others found that right orange color freaky, she was completely mesmerized by it. She loved his color and envied him for that; so bright and cheerful and happy and it made her day in every glance. His hair though had the second place in her 'why-I-love-my-Strawberry-kun' list, as the first one was his eyes. That deep, wooden brown color of his orbs that always captivated her. The fierce look that gave his enemies was made her throat dry. Or, when her heart skipped a beat every time his piercing gaze scanned her body for wounds in encounters with hollows. Or, when her knees buckled and her legs wobbled when she met his passionate eyes, making her heart race like she run a marathon. They say the eyes are the windows of the soul, and she didn't say otherwise. Her husband was a gentle man, kind and caring, protecting those who are dear to him (well if we not count on his hollow side, which is…, It was only protective over her and itself…). And those emotions clearly were shown by his eyes. Ichigo's eyes were what she loved, need, adored and always searched for. That warm, caring look his eyes always bore.

As they continued to kiss, every second his lips pressing harder on hers and his tongue playing along with hers as it tasted her mouth sweetly, Orihime backed away, her hands forcefully pushing Ichigo back, leaving him in a dazed face that changed to a disappointed and ended in a worried one when she looked at the floor with wide eyes. He asked her what was wrong but instead of an answer, she raised her head and he saw the diamond tears making their way down her cheeks. He panicked, afraid of something had happened and she had said that 'oh-oh'.

"Hime, what's wrong, damn it?"

She just smiled a teary, yet beautiful smile that made him relax a bit. But she just had to say those five next words!

"I-I think… my w-water broke…"

.

.

_*thud* _

.

.

**A/N:**** yeah, that's right! The great Substitute Soul Reaper that faced countless enemies, defeated the insane King of Cats, Grimmjow, the Emo Batman, Ulquiorra and the Wanna-be-God, the Butterfly Queen, the one and only, Aizen (as you can see, I love him oh-so-much =.=) has fainted.**

_***cracks up!***_** Man that just hilarious! Couldn't help myself! In the beginning I was gonna do a fluffy, family time for them but I think **_**this**_** ending is more awesome that the one I planned! He-he!**

**Anyway this is the starting of my very first IchiHime drabbles, the **_**Royal Strawberries**_**! I hoped you liked this first chapter but now if you excuse me, I have to go hid and finish that 'stick-in-the-ass' chapter in the HUtFM story… **_***Shino mode-ON* Why?... Because I see from the distance the awaiting readers/reviewers of the story running here with bazookas, riffles and Molotov's in hands…**_

**So please wait for my new chapters… so… Bye!**


	2. 3rd day of 9th month

_Once upon a time, there was a princess, _

_who even though her looks and name were reminders of royal origin, _

_she wasn't a real one._

_She didn't live in a grand palace, beautiful and bright, _

_but in a big tower, white and dull; _

_She didn't live in a happy, sunny kingdom,_

_but in a vast white dessert with a pitch black sky and a forever white moon;_

_She didn't wear fancy clothes of several colors with many layers or pretty frills and strings,_

_but a plain white dress with black lining. _

_She wasn't pretty like the princesses of the fairytales. _

_Unlike them, her skin wasn't fair nor a healthy shade of pink bore in her cheeks, _

_her hair weren't beautiful either, _

_or her eyes were shinny or she bore a smile. _

_Her face was a pale veil of deathly white. Every color was drained away from fatigue and emptiness._

_Her hair was awful. A disgusting failed combination of red and orange that hated it every time she looked at them._

_Her eyes shined no more. A blank honey colored void._

_The smile on her face had disappeared, lost from the sight of the world. _

_The only alive things on her were her fat diamond tears that run down her face and the dried blood covering her clothes and skin._

_And she didn't have a prince, too… no, she didn't. _

_She had destroyed that part of her life. Her prince wasn't alive, he was dead. _

_His eyes weren't the same color, nor his hair were the same. _

_His personality had changed… She had killed the only man she deeply cared and held dearly in her heart._

_Or so she thought…_

* * *

The sword was heavy in his hands. The tip of the midnight metal brushed the white sand as he jogged forward. Trailing behind him dots of crimson. His left arm holding onto his deep wound in his abdomen. Pain enveloped his whole body, but he didn't care. He continued his way towards the crumbled white building. Despite the heavy protests of his body, he jumped in the air, slowly going to the sky.

This was the second time he'd done the same thing. The second time he had let them take her away to this hell hole. The second time his weak pathetic self was shown once more. Why was he so weak, damn it? Why was he so stupid? Of course they would try and take her again and like before it was his fault. He had dragged her in this abnormal world were monsters lured, crazy wanna-be-god freaks with his lackeys… and _death_. She'd already suffered much and seen death many times over and over again. And whose fault was that? His, only his.

She didn't deserve it.

Nothing of this.

Not him, either.

He reached the destroyed top of the tower, boulders and rocks everywhere and in the mist of white, grey and thick dusk, a lone color; a bright one between the pale plains. A color that had long engraved in his memories as something desirable but yet unreachable.

He found her sitting on the ground, her red hair, seemed ever redder, spilling down her waist to the dirty ground. She had her back facing him, her eyes glued down to the now empty battleground.

He made a careful step forward aware she might be scared. He frowned when he realized she didn't know he was there, near her. She was one of the very few people that could pin point his spiritual energy very easily, but the whiteness ahead was too engrossing for her to even focus on her surroundings. Unlike though, the last time where they were on guard for every strange sound, every strange movement and every unfamiliar, dangerous looking spiritual energy, this time there was nothing to be feared of. Everything was officially over. The Arrancars that had remained and were stupid enough to abduct her, were dust in the wind nothing but their blood stains in the white sand were left. She was now safe… everyone now was… and now they could focus on their lives… right?

He made a slow step forward, ignoring the pain that shot through him and made a try to talk. She beat him as she turned her head to face him, her long hair following her movements, whipping away allowing him to see her properly. Her stormy eyes that tormented him both in his sleep and awake, wide mirrors of her pure soul looked into his own depths of brown orbs. Her eyes were blank and red; he could see the wet trails the hot liquids had left behind them. Her dress was ripped, burned and cut in ways that revealed her long ivory legs beneath her, her slim shoulders, her delicate hands and a bit of her cleavage; result of a diagonal sword slash she _barely_ avoided, only scratching her skin. The only color on her was her hair with their strange color of honey brown mixed with different shades of red and orange locks. To others it was strange and weird but to him it was _beautiful_; a magnificent combination of colors that made her stand out more, making her more _unique_ in a way that both amazed and enamored him. She was _pale_, paler than the snow or than the dust of this god damned white hell she was brought into. A great contradiction to the second color lay on her; red. And it angered him saying that the stains on her dress and body were both _theirs_, _his_… and _hers_. Scratches on her cheeks, arms, beat up and bare bruised legs with a deep cut starting from the base of her right one down to her knee. The blood oozing had stopped and drained, tainting her with his forbidden color her bare leg.

She bled…

She _fucking_ bled…

And he did nothing to stop the blood from leaving her fragile body…

It was sickening… her bleeding, spilling her own blood just for his sake of protection. It made him sick, wanted to puke… instead, his grip on his long Tensa Zangetsu tightened… if it weren't for his Bankai gloves with the white X-mark, he was sure they would bled. But now they just remained white, circled around the black hilt, inside the black cloth.

* * *

His eyes burned her as he ran them up and down her body searching for a cut, a bruise, and a scratch anything that'll give him an even more reason to destroy this place once and for all. She drew her lower lip in her teeth biting it hard as she met his blazing eyes with her own.

He'd grown taller, she noticed. His hair still spiky, still unruly, still that wonderful bright orange color… a little longer, not bothered to be trimmed, but it was okay. It suited him, matching his personality that had stayed the same. He had grown a lot stronger; powerful enough to destroy half of the new Las Notches' grand palace with one thrash of his sword; Powerful enough to kill those Arrancars that guarded her, who were fairly strong, with one single swipe of the released sword; And powerful enough to kill one frightening dangerous, teal haired panther, ex-Espada with matching cold blue eyes who had dedicated his life in constant training to defeat the substitute soul reaper.

Three years. That's how long they haven't seen each other; Ever since they moved away from Karakura, to different colleges, to different countries, cities. Of course there was also the internet and telephones that helped them; they talked, they e-mailed each other, sent photos, but seeing a picture is a lot different than seeing someone in person. They kept contact with each other… until two months ago, where the Arrancars appeared once again. They had regrouped and unlike before they were great in numbers and far stronger. She wasn't. And she let them _drag_ her back to the hell _he_ fought so hard to release her from.

And thus, she became a war prisoner once again… her powers were taken away from her and she was put under a seal that suppressed her spiritual energy… "a single flare of it and you're dead." She was told, forced in a white dress and thrown in the same room she was before… at least the clothes were different; a white knee-length dress with black scarf around her waist, black stockings and white sandals.

Different… yet the same.

She didn't wait much as the very next day they broke in Hueco Mundo and thus the war started once again.

That was two months _ago_… July, 3rd.

Now two months _later_… her liberation.

She whipped her dried tears away and stood up. She wobbled as she did and pressed her teeth together, not allowing her pained voice to come out when her leg screamed in pain and started bleeding again, as she moved forward.

Towards _him_.

The name came out in desperate and relieved whimper as she crashed on the tall man's broad chest.

"Ichigo!"

Whatever he wanted to say was knocked out the moment she fell on him. Tensa Zangetsu left his hands, the black blade falling to the ground with a loud noise, as he wrapped them around her, releasing a delayed breath. She felt his gloved fingers burying in her thick hair as he pressed her hard in his embrace, while the other arm locked around her waist. Her knees gave out, tired from currying her body and fell to the ground, dragging the orange haired soul reaper along. They stayed like that for a little bit longer; she trapped in his embrace with her hands around his torso. His deep ragged breath and her light sobs were the only sounds made as they held each other. His hand rocked up and down her exposed back, the other holding her head and his hushing and comforting words whispered in her ear, only made her tears grow and multiply as she burry her face at his black shihakusho.

They part and stare each other in the eyes; deep chocolate eyes bore into gleaming stormy grey. A smile formed in his face, a gentle twist of his lips when he saw her eyes alive once more; sparkling with tears his thumbs moved to whip away instantly, her pale skin returned to the ivory color and her cheeks grew the familiar crimson shade as he continued gently rubbing them. She sniffed one time and tried to smile… her lips parted and inhale once, as her _prince_ leaned forward and her lips found his. It was a gentle first contact; a short, sweet peck. But it was enough for them. They parted and his _princess_ laughed and he laughed as their foreheads touched each other.

"…You're late." She breathed.

"Not my fault. The little blue men took my badge." He smirked.

"Stupid little blue men…" her arms wrapped around his strong neck.

"Yeah… the kept me away from my princess." He tightened his grip around her waist.

"Stupid princess… couldn't protect herself…" her fingers played with his soft spiky locks.

"Stupid prince… he let his princess unprotected… he let her bleed."

"If that meant her prince would be safe, she'd be more than happy to give her life for him…"

"Idiot… Stealing the prince's job… That's my thing to do…"

He leaned forward claiming her lips once again in a gentle kiss. She parted for him willingly when she felt his hot tongue's request for entrance, allowing him fully to deepen the kiss and taste her sweet cavern. Her fingers buried deep in his unruly mane, her nails scraping his scalp gently. The need for air drove them apart only a second before he pressed one more time his lips for a breath taking kiss.

Just before he let himself kiss her greedily once more he raised his hand and tangling it with hers, he passed her two blue barrettes.

"Happy Birthday, Orihime."

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was this simple girl._

_But her divine beauty and name ranked her, of royal descent,_

_Even if she wasn't._

_She didn't live in a palace, _

_But a small apartment, with a bedroom, a bathroom and a small living room,_

_Yet for her it was enough._

_She didn't live in a kingdom,_

_But in a town that for her was her true home._

_Her clothes weren't fancy,_

_But they were colorful and happy._

_She wasn't like the real princesses. _

_She was better._

_Her skin, an ivory color that in the slightest touch bruised easily._

_Her cheeks adorned with a beautiful shade of pink._

_Her hair were long with a beautiful caramel color that she usually hated,_

_But came to like it because of one person._

_Her eyes, colored with a clear grey color ate her face _

_And shined each time she caught a sight of him._

_And she wore a smile._

_A wonderful smile brighter and bigger than a supernova,_

_Beautiful and calming. _

_She was alive. And so did he._

_Her prince that wasn't dead,_

_But have revived like a phoenix from his ashes,_

_And saved her, like always._

_His hair was the same; bright colored locks of the strangest shade; orange._

_His eyes were too; a deep chocolate brown color, burning with desire each time. _

_He was still the man that wanted to protect everyone he held dear, _

_willing to give his life fighting for them… _

…_for her…_

* * *

__**Phew~! That was it, you guys! Another drabble for the Royal Strawberries collection! I hope you like it! I have another ne coming right up next, so don't go anywhere! Also I'd like to inform yo guys that "Howls Under the Full Moon" was updated but for a damn reason I can't figure out this blasted site has decided that the fic was not updated... I hate fanfiction right now...**

**Anyway, wait up cause the next chapter is coming right up!**

**R&R people!**


	3. Siren's Call

When I first saw you I was thirteen years old. I was just a kid that worked on a pirate ship, doing chores and errands the captain and the sailors wanted me to. Tonight, just like all the other nights, I was moping the deck; punishment for my hair color. In land, even before my parents' death, even if I was the son of a wealthy man, I was bullied because of my hair. Bright orange colored with a few sun kissed golden locks, made people think I was a delinquent and quickly shut me off from their perfect society. I had minimum friends but they eventually turned their backs on me after my parents' death.

So one day, I abandoned everything and I set off to meet the world. I was, let's just say _adopted_ by my captain but again I was treated the same way. The rest of the sailors started fights with me, hitting me for pure amusement and due to my really short temper I fought back and as a result I was beaten even more by my captain and clean the whole ship as punishment.

That night was no different. It was past midnight, I was tired, sore and really sleepy and still I wasn't done with my '_cleaning'_ duties. My right eye had a deep purple and black hue color, while my cheeks, back and ribs were hurting like hell and probably really bruised. My low lip was split and I could still taste the metallic crimson liquid. I was gripping the mop like it was the neck of all of those assholes –captain included- that beat me up. I grinned as my fantasy started running wild and I visualized them squirming and begging me to stop or end their miserable lives instead of the torture. My grin turned to a thin line of surprise once I heard a strange noise. I stood still, not moving a muscle and listening to the sounds of the dormant sea and the deathly night. My brown eyes were widened and scanning the darkness around me. The torches' light wavered at the sudden touch of the night breeze. But it was all quiet.

I let my shoulders and body to relax as my muscles started to ache again, much more than before. I shrug the noise as something of my childish imagination and quickly continued my task; I really wanted to sleep seeing I was barely standing. But seems my mind had other plans.

The strange noise came again and this time I could hear it very clearly; a puffing dripping sound, like water falling from somewhere high. I stiffed; it was right behind me. I could feel my heart hammering against my bruised, probably broken ribs and fear took me over, rooting me on the drying wooden deck. What was it? Was it one of them- No! I refused to believe all those thing those stupid drunks were blabbering about! Sea monsters? Ghosts?...the Kraken, in the worst case? Those were all lies! Ancient legends… right? I gulped loudly. Well… I should as well as look behind me. If they were true and I was to die, I could at least see who the one who would do it was.

I turned around so quickly my neck cracked… nothing; a total black background. I scowled and dropping the mop, I approached the ship's railings. I looked around me, scanning the pitch black veil eagerly searching for something, anything at all… yet nothing. I turned my gaze to the deep sea and felt the world stop. The darkness was gone from my eyesight and was replaced by a shiny bright ashen color. I stared into the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. They were like small pale jewels that shined at the few rays that escaped from the dark clouds hiding the moon. The next thing I noticed was her hair; a mass of heavy wet locks, sticking like a second skin on her ivory shoulders and forehead, covering slightly those ashen eyes I was enamored with, stopping just below her shoulders. I stood there watching her lifting her frail looking body and sat on the wooden railing as my eyes went huge like saucers and it was definitely not from the wet ivory skin that was for display. Lowering my eyes, nearly faint in the sight of two small but very bare breasts, my eyes fell further low towards the golden orange fish tail with two ivory fins that swayed up and down, salt water thrown away from the glimmering scales; a mermaid…

At first I thought I was dreaming. I blinked and pinched my arm several times just to make sure I was still on the deck, awake, seeing you and I hadn't fallen asleep while standing. Your touch jerked me from my thoughts. Your skin was cold as I felt you fingers touch my bruised and swollen face but I still felt something warm. Your eyes were big and full of worry as your fingers ran up to my blacken eye. Worry? I must be crazy to think a creature like you would worry over my wellbeing. Yet your eyes look kind of saddened like you knew what I was thinking. I felt bad for making you sad; I wanted to say sorry… but… I stood still not moving an inch. I didn't know if I should do anything. Mermaids weren't something I knew very well as to know what I was supposed to do… so I stayed still with wide eyes watching you touch my face. I wanted to say something but you cut me off with a quite impressing way.

You leaned forward and kissed me.

It only lasted for a moment, but I thought an eternity passed. Your lips, as your skin, were cold from the frozen sea and the autumn night breeze, yet they emitted such warmth as they moved with gentle care on mine. I was lost in a feeling I thought I would never meet again. Sure you did steal my first kiss, but it was the gentleness that you performed it with. A strange wave of warmth spread right through me and moved slowly till all my body felt like I was on fire. I had never kissed or been kissed before or even been treated like such and I quickly came to like this new feeling that kept twisting my guts. I felt like a missing part of my heart had found its way back; I felt…maybe… complete? But as finally my eyelids begun to fall close, all the awareness and up tightness leaving me and my body leaning to your touch, the warmth hidden in the sudden coldness left me. I felt it go away and jerked my eyes open only to find you missing.

The spot you were standing was empty and the mop was still in my hands. I turned crimson and gritted my teeth as I realize I had fallen asleep holding and probably _kissed_ the mop stick. In my rage I threw the mop away huffing also in embarrassment, but I stood still when I felt something missing and it was not the thought of the mop making me feel complete… No pain. Scowling I lift my shirt to find not the bruised but my healthy tanned skin. _'That's strange,_ I thought, _I was sure I had broken my ribs.'_ I run to the nearest bucket of water and saw my reflection and my mouth gapped at the sight; no bruises, no black and purple cycles around my eye and certainly my lip wasn't split. Just light tanned skin, my lips and brown eyes staring back at me with mixed bewilderment and amusement. I turned my head to the railings and smiled and the empty spot. That night was the first night my series of dreams started about you and the wet spot and dots on the railings and floor.

* * *

** *********** **_**Siren's**__**Call**_** *************

* * *

The second time I crossed paths with you I was eighteen. I still was on the same ship but I wasn't the same person. I had become the ruthless First Mate of the ship, second in command after the captain. I had become cold and cruel to my other shipmates and most of them were more afraid of me than the captain. Not only my personality has changed but my appearance as well, as the ladies was telling. I wasn't the skinny brat anymore; I had grown tall, taller than most of my age, my body had become more muscular with broad shoulders and six-pack-abs in my midsection, all thankful to the training I've been through; My hair, a mass of bright spiky locks, longer than when I was a kid, covering slightly my eyebrows; no longer the reason for mockery as no one dared to and even if someone did, he regretted it.

The captain had this dream that was more like an obsession; a magical place, deep inside the moist Amazonian forest, where four boulders stood in circle and in the middle a huge cycle that from within, running water drip endlessly. Yes, it was indeed the Fountain of Youth. But to work this particular water needed an extra ingredient; a mermaid's tear. That made us comes where we are now. A cove far at the Bermuda Triangle, armed with swords, guns and sticks battling creatures that were supposed to be only in legends.

Still I couldn't figure out anything about you. I had heard that either you were gentle caretakers of the sea and oceans or gorgeous demons that carved for the fresh flesh and blood of young sailors that were lured in your coves. And by the sight in front of me, the latter became true each second that passed. The usual blue of the sea had turned red and black from the blood of both pirates and mermaids. I was kind of frightened by the sight; big, pointy sharp teeth biting and tearing throats apart, nails long and sharp like knives scratched and cut the flesh of my comrades. At first, we managed to catch three of them, but the rest came to their rescue, killing and tearing us apart or grabbing and dragging us down to the black Abyss. They freed them and turned to the vast open sea and fled.

The captain then ordered us to search the coast; maybe one of the mermaids we had wounded was washed up the shore. I searched the dark beach many times but a single movement caught my eye towards the sharp rocks. When I arrived I saw a tail flipping violently around. I smirked when I saw how well trapped the mermaid was as a large rock had fell on her midsection. With a single move the rock was removed and when she tried to escape, I quickly stabbed my sword at her tail. She cried out in pain; such a sweet tone, a melody in my ears, as the sword entered her golden scales and blood came out instantly. Yet… I froze when I saw the mermaid I had captured, the smirk vanishing from my lips and my eyes bugged out of their sockets.

She lay at the ground, her slender back facing me. In a look from afar she was foreign, but I'd recognize those hair and eyes anywhere.

You had your head slightly turned, watching me with those big grey eyes behind your dump caramel brown locks. Your elbows supported your weight as you lifted your head and turned fully to face me, your wide eyes never leaving mine. You were just like I remembered you… but you weren't either. Even after all these years, in my dreams you stayed the same so nothing in the world could prepare me for this sight.

Oh you had changed alright; your hair was longer, smooth wet locks hugging your back. The scales had grown covering your sides and your chest that had grown very much, becoming rounder and more endowed. As you turned your body, I saw your face; all the baby fat lost and your ivory skin shined from the sea drops. You had bangs; long locks from that rich caramel red hair framing your face, same strands sticking on your cheeks.

You were beautiful. An angel if you weren't already a mythical creature.

I opened my mouth to speak but the voices of my crewmates calling for me, had my head turning towards them. I turned my head towards you and I found your eyes gleaming with fear as the voices came closer to us… I hated it. But… I turned my head to the darkness and back at you. Now you were looking at me. Your eyes were looking deep in mine, pleading me in silence to let you go. They sparkled with hope, yet your face was a twist of fear and worry.

"Fuck it." I let the curse slip from my mouth, releasing all my worries and fears and moved quickly towards you. You tensed and tried to back away from me but the sword was in the way making you wince in pain. You stopped when I knelt over you, staring me with your wide soul mirrors. I tore away from your addictive eyes and glanced at the sword that had entered your skin.

"Hold still." I said and as gently as I could I grabbed the sword and started pulling it out slowly. I heard you gasp as the blade slowly left your body. It was almost out, a little push and it was over, yet I stopped. I could feel your eyes on me as I kept staring at the blood oozing from the wound. Should I do it? Was letting you go good? If I did, I would be betraying my captain, ship and crewmates. It was treason and for my consciousness –and my pride as well- didn't stick very well. But… one look back at you, a single look at your gleaming eyes had my whole world spinning. A swift gentle move and the sword were thrown away to the shallow waters. I expected you to leave as soon as you were free from the blade, yet you waited. Sitting there with your big eyes watching me; I was unable to look away. Just like that time on the ship. You had me under your spell and I would be lying if I said I wanted to be freed.

"Tell me your name." I blurted out without knowing as I stood kneeling over you. You didn't show any fear or anger at my forwardness only surprise and pain as you turned and sat up.

"Orihime." You whispered, your eyes never leaving mine. _'…Orihime.'_ I repeated in my mind… your name suits you, the name of a star for a beautiful being like you.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." I proclaimed quickly as the voices from my comrades were getting stronger and stronger. I glanced one last time towards the voices. _They would be here any moment now… _I didn't even notice your hands until I felt the cold skin touching mine. My wide eyes turned to you just in time to see you lean forward and your lips touch my cheek. A light peck and I felt my skin heat. Whipping my head towards you, I saw you smiling and felt my world shatter. Such a beautiful smile that it could light up a whole dark room as it lit my own dark soul. I felt redeemed from my actions that I did these past years… all this from a single smile from your lips.

You mouthed a thank you before turning around and disappearing into the dark waters of the vast ocean, leaving me behind with a thought of your flushed face, a true smile that had years to appear in my face… and the aspiration of seeing you someday again.

* * *

** *********** **_**Siren's**__**Call**_** *************

* * *

And here we are you and I meeting once again… just like I hoped all these past years. Only this time it would be final it seemed.

Eighteen years had passed since I first saw you… and kissed you.

Thirteen years had passed since I saw you again at the cove… and learned your name.

_Orihime._

A name as beautiful such as you.

The name of a star.

The brightest one in the whole summer sky.

I never did once forget you. And how could I? From the moment I saw you, your whole being was imprinted in my mind. Your ivory face with the flushed cheeks, your eyes with their rebellious stormy color, your hair of the rarest color of autumn leaves, you lips, plump and luscious, begging to be kissed… your body, your elegance, your gentleness, your warmth, your touch… and finally your voice like heavenly melody, were all mementos of your being. You haunted me everywhere I went. My dreamland had already surrendered to your rule and I've lost many night of sleep and I gazed simply at the night sky till the break dawn. I wasn't safe even in the daylight as I saw your face and features in every woman I met.

Yes, I had become a fucking mess because of you.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

Our last meeting had me changing dramatically. I dropped the pirate life and joint the navy. It wasn't easy but now in front you I stand as an admiral. Well, not standing-_standing_, more like lying in the ground surrounded by a pool of crimson.

How I ended up like that? Easy to answer.

You see, when the pirates had all joint forces and attacked our main base and killed many of our subordinates, we had to reply with an equally devastating attack. Personally, I was ordered to destroy one of the five coves they had claimed as their territory; in my unfortunate luck the one of the Ten Pirate Lords was already there waiting for us… and in a very ugly twist of fate the cove that I was ordered to destroy was the cove I had seen you for the second time.

The battle was ferocious. I haven't seen so much human blood and body parts in display before in my entire life. Yet the ugly sight of heads chopping off, limps pulled out of their sockets, gut spread at the sand, trees and rocks and the blood-cutting screams of mercy didn't stop me or my men. We fought our way in and destroyed their base good. I was the one that had killed the Pirate King, Ulquiorra Ciffer or The Demon of Despair as the pirates called him. A heartless man, really. That was what I had heard both my early years of a pirate and a marine soldier. Then, my superiors had said that he had pulled his own heart out and ate it, so he could not be affected by the corrupted years that meant to come… to be unaffected forever. The best example of a blood thirsty pirate.

Yet the pale monster with the cold emerald eyes and black hair fell under my sword. But not until he had his own fun with me. He stabbed me at my chest, probably puncturing my right lung, as it was getting me breathing very hard thing to do. After I killed him, I started walking. I shut out the battles that were going on around me and the screams of my name from my comrades. I could feel life abandoning me quickly so I had to quickly move away. I knew that the best way for a marine to die was at the battlefield but I didn't want my lifeless body near scum like these pirates. So I had my tired legs drag me away towards the beach. Yes, that was where I wanted to die; in the sea. That's where I felt being closer to you. Call me greedy but death was redemption and freedom for me. And yes, I wanted to die where I found you thirteen years ago.

My legs wobbled and finally gave out as I fell, knees first at the wet sand near the rocks. The slow waves of the sea touching my bloody uniform matched the slow rhythm of my dying heart. I lied down the sand, feeling my legs no more and a slow coldness entering my body. I closed my eyes and took a big sharp breath. Damn, I was really dying. I could now feel my heart slowly and painfully slowing down and the warmth leaving my body, allowing the coldness of the sea and midnight breeze taking its place. I opened my eyes to gaze at the sky; the dark veil spreading across the globe, the little stars twinkling like small diamonds and the moon brighter than usual, full in shape stared right back at me.

Your face popped in my mind and I felt my eyes sting and I gritted my teeth. I wasn't the type of a guy that cried easily or letting his own emotions get the toll of him, but the mere thought of dying without seeing you again was just too much for my mind, dying heart and soul to handle. I wanted to see your face, get lost in the gleam of your eyes, hear your sweet voice, feel your lips on mine and let your warmth spread in my body once again. I wanted to see you smile at me before I die. I want you to be with me when the last breath leaves from my mouth. I closed my eyes again as I let the tears fall down to the sand.

Damn it all… I don't want to die just yet! I want to live so I can go and search for you. I want to live so I can see your face again. I want to live so I can hear your voice again. I want to live so I can see those jewels you stole from the sky and made them your eyes. I want to live so I can taste your lips over and over again. I want to live so I can see that smile of yours, smiling for me and only me. I want to live so I can finally talk to you again. I want to live so I can tell you of my dreams about you. I want to live so I can finally tell you how much I missed you. I want to live so I can tell you how much I like your hair. I want to live so I can finally feel my fingers through them. I want to live so I can crush you in my embrace and never let go. I want to live so I can make you fall in love with me as you did the same to me. I want to live… because of you.

I want to live…

Damn it…

Damn it, all to hell and back….

Fuck…

Shit…

Just…

…Fu-

"You curse too much, Kurosaki Ichigo."

My eyes snapped open when I heard your voice. That sweet familiar melody reaching my ears, like a lullaby. I smiled as I heard and felt you shift next to me. I slowly turned my head and I opened my lids. There you are. You lay next to me, facing down on me. Your elbows in the wet sand and I could see your golden tail swigging right and left slowly. Your face was propped on the palms of your hands, the smile I wanted so damn much to see was curved in your innocent face. Your cheeks were slightly pink. Why I didn't know, but I wouldn't ask either. Maybe if I said it they would be lost from my sight. I didn't want that. Your eyes, those pale mirrors that reflected my soul gleamed in the full moon's light. The pale rays of the night's brightest jewel touched your face and body, making every detail of it show off the best way it could. Suddenly I was jealous of the moon. How come it could touch you, and not I?

The hand left your face and I felt it closer to mine. The touch was cold, colder than my own dying skin, yet I smirked when the same, familiar warmth tried to enter me. Your fingers explore my face and for a moment I thought you were searching for something. I felt my tears being swept by your small thumbs… as I also felt my consciousness leaving me fast. I didn't have much time and from the look in your face you knew it. Your fingers slowly and gently stroked my cheeks and I got lost to the gentle touch. Opening my eyes, I raised a shaky hand and cupped your cheek. I felt my fingertips burning from the touch. Your skin was smooth and it felt like silk under the roughness of my own. I let a low chuckle escape my lips. That was something I wanted to do many times. I felt your hand above mine and a wetness trailing down, going in between our hands. You were crying… I didn't like seeing you crying. I felt my lips twitch and fall down to my trademark scowl.

"No… Please, don't scowl…"

"Then… you better… stop… crying… I… don't like… it."

You let a soft laugh, yet the tears didn't stop from falling.

"I'll try."

I smirked and breathed a 'good' and felt my strength giving up on me. Both of your hands shot up to hold my hand. I saw your face twisting in a one of pain and dread and felt my insides turning. I didn't want to leave you damn it.

"Then please don't… Please don't leave me."

I chuckled faintly. "What you can read my mind?"

I saw you blush and suddenly your face became the center of my attention. You were even more beautiful when you were blushing.

"Yes, I can… That's what made me come to you that night. Your thoughts…" you whispered. I could swear your face was so crimson that you looked like a tomato.

"I don't know why, but your thoughts are something I can't stop from not hearing them… At first I thought it was because I was a child and I couldn't control it but then the second time I realized I can't stop it, and I'm sorry I shouldn't do that because it's wrong and I don't want you to hate me because if you do-!"

My finger and my hushing sound was what made you go mute or else your cute rambling would go forever… and we were running out of time.

"Sh… Did you hear me complaining?"

"No, but still…" I coughed and you tense and your grip in my hand became tighter. I felt the metallic taste in my mouth and I knew the blood I just coughed was what made your eyes widen from fear. I felt the crimson liquid slowly trailing down my chin. Damn it… My sight was getting blurry, the cold and numbness intensifying and I was feeling heavy at the moment.

"No… No… No… Please… Please… Don't close your eyes! Don't leave yet! I-I th-thought you wanted to search for me, to hear my voice, to get lost in the gleam of my eyes… to talk to me, about your dreams… about how you love me… Please don't give up on life! Please don't give up on me! Just please!" I couldn't see you very clearly but I think you had sat up and leaned towards me. Your soft hands had my face on a gentle warm grip. I felt your tears dropping on my face as you continued the desperate tries to keep me conscious.

"Please tell me you can still hear me… Please…" I was barely holding my consciousness and I let my head nod. Your fingers touched my face, traced my chin, jaw and let them turn on my eyebrows. I smiled at your touch. It made me even calmer right now.

"Ichigo…" you were close, very close now as I could feel your breath fanning my face and your warmth your body emitted. "…Ichigo… I'm sorry… I'm being selfish again…" and with those last words I felt my world go to the darkness, but before that I had the chance to feel your lips on mine.

A gentle smooth kiss.

And right after the tingling sensation, my whole world faded.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

And right then, like a fire bursting flames, a warmth I've never felt before erupted from my own core. It spread everywhere slowly, enveloping my body. The numbness and cold started fading and were slowly replaced by warm energy and life. I didn't feel heavy, sleepy, tired but refreshed and full of energy. The feeling of your lips was firm yet it felt stronger than before. I still felt your tears running down your cheeks at my face and before I knew it, my hand had raised and cupped yours with my thumbs slowly whipping the tears away. I felt you tense and took the opportunity to take the lead. I pressed my lips firmly on yours as I brought your face closer with my hand. You relaxed and let a soft whimper when my tongue shot out to harass your lips. I pressed even further and entering the first barrier I traced the line of fine, pearl white teeth before I pulled out biting your lower lip.

The sound you made after I released your lips had me go wild. I watch you open your eyes flatter open, revealing your wild eyes with a hooded gaze that looked darn good on you. I let my eyes fall to your slight bruised lips that had parted, allowing you to take deep breaths. I sat up smirking and when you tried to lean away from me I locked my arm around your waist, bringing you closer to me, your breasts crushing in my chest. You gasped and your cheeks were adorned once more in that rosy color.

"And where you think you're going?" I breathed as I leaned to your ear. I watched how you fidget as my breath fanned your ear and I grinned at the effect I had on you.

"I-I th-thought you w-wanted s-some sp-sp-space…So- AH!" I pulled you in my embrace further gaining that soft squeal as I turned to watch you with fiery eyes.

"Did you hear me complaining?" and with that I leaned and claimed your lips in another bruising kiss. I started gently at the beginning as you were surprised, but with the way you responded almost immediately I had to speed up. I nibbled and sucked your lips, gaining whimpers and soft moans from your side, before I demanded entrance. You didn't have any other choice but to give it and I lashed my tongue to your mouth. I can't describe how your taste got me to go wild. Addictive sweetness that felt right when I claimed ownership of your cavern. A sweet taste that I didn't mind nor hesitate to take again and again and again as I kissed you senselessly under the bright full moon and the music waves of the calm dark sea.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Yay~! Another Chapter for Royal Strawberries! I'm sorry you had to wait so much~! Just with school now it's becoming a little hectic from the very beginning… Final year now so I can't afford to lose any lessons….! I hope you love it because I did and I think that it's one of the very best work I've written~! Although I kind of rushed it a bit at some points, I think, -no scratch that!- I know it came out amazing~!**

**And of course it's dedicated to one person only; Jylener22!(Here are the mermaids you whished for, dear!)! Who I had promised a surplice since I don't remember! So here you are my dear friend cause I'll be desperately waiting for your review to find out how much you love it or hated it! **

**...**

**Now onto something else that's also really important! My scrap/doodle/idea/story-book, where I draw, write new stories or scenes from future chapters or titles for stories etc. is missing! It's a big black A4 notebook with white flowers in the cover… Now I wouldn't do like that because I have other fifty notebooks I use for these reasons, but this one I have started two other one-shots for Royal Strawberries and almost half a chapter for Howls Under The Full Moon's 10****th**** chapter… yes, I am the kind of girl that uses paper and pen/pencil and eraser to write her ideas anytime, anywhere…. So, call it interrogation or blackmailing or threatening, I really don't care, but I already tried that to my family and friends who have read my works and found nothing… Same as I searched my house! I turned the poor building upside down, yet nothing...**

**So, spill it out, boys and girls! Who took it? I'll give extra cookies and my homemade muffins with chocolate to the person who will turn it in or has the slightest idea of where it could be! **

**R & R, People~!**


	4. What's that exactly?

**That awkward moment where your Literature teacher gives you A+ for the smut and IchiHime stories and parts from the note/scrap/doodle/story book you thought you had lost... in front of the whole class... =.=**

* * *

"Orihime…"

He husked.

She gasped.

"I-I-Ichigo…"

She tried to move away.

His arms were iron bars around her waist.

"D-Don't…"

"Shhh…"

He whispered in her ear.

His voice low… smooth… deep… like a velvet…

She couldn't take it.

She felt his smirk…

He knew that she couldn't help herself.

His hand started moving.

Low…

Low…

Low…

It reached the hem of her skirt.

She gasped.

Her eyes widened.

"I-Ichi-!"

Fingers slipped inside the dark grey cloth.

Skillfully slipping lower and lower.

"No…"

"Yes…"

He tagged the lacy panty hem aside.

His hand reaching down…

… And down…

"B-B-B-But-!"

… And down…

"Shh-…"

He stopped.

Eyes narrowed, eyebrows drawn down, a thin line of confusion curved on his face.

"Wha-?"

He felt something moist; a gluey thick liquid sticking on his fingers from between her legs.

His brows rose up.

A wolfish leer plastered on his handsome face.

"Well… Would you look at that…"

His breath hot against the skin of her throat.

He felt her fidgeting.

His head rose.

He could see now how red her face was.

"I-I-It's… n-n-not… t-t-that…"

"Really now?"

"U-U-Un…"

"And what is it exactly?"

He flicked his thumb and index finger.

She sealed her lips.

The cry never escaped the plump pink gates.

She opened her mouth.

She closed it.

Many times.

And Ichigo stayed there looking at those lips moving mutely.

She dropped her head.

Cheeks beat red.

She mumbled something.

He couldn't hear.

But he smirked.

"What was that, Hime?"

"I-I-I…. I'm… on…"

He now was worrying.

She raised her head.

Caramel red burned brown and dark orange tresses framing her face – her so red face – as she turned and looked at him.

Sparkling silver eyes collided with burning chocolate eyes.

"I… I… I…"

She gulped loudly.

He scowled.

"You're what, Orihime?"

She looked deep in his eyes – with those big, puppy eyes – pleading him with a slight hint of remorse and embarrassment.

"… I'm… I have… my… p-p-p-p-period…"

She covered her face with her hands.

He blinked.

She felt tears at the corners of her eyes.

He blinked, again.

.

.

.

_Well… fuck…_

.

.

.

* * *

**UGH~ I hate myself right now... Embarrassing to write... So late at night... I seriously need some sleep...**

**Should I remove this later? I'm so ashamed for something this small... Yet I have to admit... Kiiiiindaa fun to write...**


	5. It Sure Is Fun

**I'm getting ready for bed now, so here's a bedtime story for you~**

* * *

"Faster! Go faster, I tell you!"

"I'm trying! This is as fast as I can go!"

"… Oh! Don't stop! Don't stop now!"

"Tch! Stop yelling at my ear!"

"No! You're doing it all wrong! Here let me…"

*rustle*

"W-What the hell are you doing?"

"See here, now! You have to turn it around like that… and twist it like this… and turn it again here…"

"Wow… you're really good!"

"Hehe! Well I do have some experience on these things!"

"Okay fine! My turn!"

*rustle*

"Don't swing it like that! You hit me!"

"Ouch! Sorry about that!"

"And not so hard! Be gentler with it or else it will break!"

"Oh, right! Sorry! Let me try again!"

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE TRYING AGAIN!" the door flew open revealing a very pissed substitute shinigami who had arrived just in time to catch his precious little princess with that raven haired punk. The two stared at the huffing man wide eyed, their eyes turned to the destroyed door that lay on the wooden floor and back at the bright haired man.

"Dad?"

"You brat! What are you doing to my daughter?"

"Nothing, sir!" the frightened boy stumbled backwards and fell down his eyes still never leaving the angered brown eyes of the powerful shinigami, who had now a smirk at his face. He swallowed hard and loud, wondering if the man in front was thinking of doing to him what he did to that traitor Aizen. From what he'd heard from others and from his parents, it wasn't a very nice thing to see; for the orange haired father, though, it was something very amusing…

"What's all that noise?" a gentle and sleepy voice came from behind the man who grinned like when Kempachi was high. "Ichigo, is that you? Why the door is missing?"

"Orihime-san! Please… I didn't do anything!" the boy squealed when Ichigo stepped forward.

"Oh really? Well then tell me why _you_ are in _my_ _daughter's_ room this bloody hour?" he growled as his eyes narrowed and the boy let out a scared scream when Ichigo's reiatsu spiked.

"Dad! Don't be mad at Tsuyoshi! I called him here." The girl rushed at her father who stared at her in disbelief. His daughter, his bright haired princess… has invited that…that…THAT _punk_ to her room? His eyes narrowed on the still trembling form of the young boy. His violet eyes widened when he saw Ichigo's right eye blacken and the once brown orb replaced by a golden iris.

"Rin-Ringo! H-Help!"

"You'll die little punk!"

"Dad!" / "Ichigo!" both Kurosaki girls jumped to protect the poor boy from the rampaging man.

"Dad, please!"

"Ichigo, stop this instance!"

"LIKE HELL I'LL STOP! FIRST I'LL CASTRACATE HIM, THEN I'LL STOP!"

For some this scene might looked really funny; the tall orange haired man gritting his teeth, a hand gripping the sword's hilt that rested on his back, trying desperately to reach the poor boy that trembled in the corner of the room, while his bubbly wife and cute daughter hanged from his arms and strong body in order to stop from unleashing his fierce temper. Somewhere in the background a young boy walked to the corridor scratching lazily the back of his head while he yawned. He paused and turned to look at the scene, his grey eyes shifting from his father, mother and twin sister to poor Tsuyoshi and again before he sighed. Scratching the back of his bright orange head he muttered a "too late for this shit" and left to continue his sleep, leaving behind a horrified sister, a fuming mother, a very pissed off father and a pleading Tsuyoshi to save him.

Shoichi shook his head and grinned widely when he heard his mother gasp, Ringo's yelling and a series of loud smashing noises followed by Tsuyoshi's screams of terror. Hanako was right; playing SAO in X-Box, sure is fun.

* * *

**Short drabble for you~ Hope you liked it! Ichigo's such an overprotective father… Poor Tsuyoshi, though…**

**Tsuyoshi is Rukia's and Renji's son and Hanako I mentioned is one of Shoichi's female friends~ possible crush? Maybe, I'll create a fic with Shoichi and her and how the Kurosaki family will react with this? Tell me what you guys think~! **

**And never forget, while playing with your X-Box or with your PS, and you have friends cme over please do NOT refrain from doing something like this. You'll see your day will become better~!**

**Good Night~!**


End file.
